Love's A Funny Thing
by pixie of dollywood
Summary: *UPDATED* The Last Chapter is up...The basic story is Angelus is cloned and comes to Sunnydale to terrorize Buffy. The Fang Gang comes to help...Willow is pregant with Giles child! And Spike and Dawn are together
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own them..yada..yada…yada please don't sue me!  
  
Paring: Mainly Spike/Dawn, Giles/Willow, Gunn/Fred Anya/Xander, Buffy/Angel later on  
  
Author's Note: Although it is a season 6/Season 3 timeline none of the ep's happened so: Buffy came back and is normal and NOT SLEEPING WITH SPIKE! Xander and Anya are married. Connor doesn't exist and Cordy and Angela ren't togther. For some reason I've decided to have Willow pregnant with Giles's baby (don't ask me why). So Willow was never gay (sorry) Giles never left.  
  
"Angel." Buffy echoed through Magic Box  
  
"….and Cordelia..and two other people we don't know, care to share Angel?" Xander pointed out  
  
"Evil law firm cloned evil Angel, and we took a wild guess that he might pick here to kill people, namely Buffy." Cordelia explained flopping down in a chair.  
  
"Oh, is it Tuesday already! Are you customers? Just married? Are you looking for a Karma Sutra book? See that's my husband over there we bought this one, easy to read, pleasurable positions!" Anya pointed to the young black man who was hugging a sheepish girl  
  
"Nah, man I'm good besides already have that one!" "Gunn!" "Just kidding Fred"  
  
"I'll presume you're Gunn and Fred, Wesley has told me of you. By the way where is Wesley?" Giles said followed by a very pregnant Willow.  
  
Everybody's head lowered and the mood was somber.  
  
"Angelus he, when he came to the office only Wesley was there and he slit his throat, he's in the hospital—Willow you're pregnant?"  
  
"Oh my god that's horrible, and that's usually what happens after you get married." Moving over to Giles to point out who her husband was  
  
"Oh, Oh, Ew…" Cordelia finished  
  
"I'll take that as a congrats Cor-"  
  
"So where to we start?"  
  
"I say we start by researching, and sending out multiple patrols tonight!" Giles said putting the books on the round table  
  
The end of lunch bell had just rung at the new Sunnydale High school. It was the last class of the day and Dawn had free. She made her way to the courtyard and sat on a bench by the fountain. She pulled out her U.S. history book, and started to read.  
  
"Thank god it's Friday" she mumbled as she flipped the page.  
  
"So, Dawn who was the platinum blond hotty who was all over you at the Bronze last night?" Janice said her head over Dawn's book.  
  
"Spike? He's nobody…"  
  
"Then why does it say I heart Spike all over your books?" Ashley noted  
  
"Okay he and I kinda sorta have a thing."  
  
"We like totally knew it! You coming to Bronze tonight, I'm dj-ing!" Ashley beamed  
  
"Yeah, probably, if you leave me alone so I can finish my U.S. History homework!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Fred we've patrolled this cemetery three times can we please go home now!"  
  
"Sure, Charles but what home do we have to go to, you know another town and all."  
  
"Well, Cordy was telling me about this club she used to go to, it's down the block, what do you say?"  
  
The Bronze's music was intoxicating. It was Friday Night and everybody and anybody was there tonight. Dawn was talking to the resident hotty Brad, who was Ashley's boyfriend. Spike walked through the throngs of people with his usual swagger. He encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"…..so she gave me B and-oh… either this is my boyfriend or he's going to kick your ass!" Dawn said sarcastically  
  
"Should I be worried, love?" Spike pointed to Brad  
  
"Brad this Spike. Spike this Brad. Now that we've all been introduced lets dance."  
  
Fred and Gunn walked in and made it to the bar. Gunn glanced at a girl in a skirt that barley covered much of anything.  
  
"Damn! What do they feed these girls? What? I still love you!"  
  
"It's okay, Cordelia told me she was different in Sunnydale but I can't imagine her throwing herself on some guy like that" Fred finished by pointing to a brunette wearing a top designer dress and badly flirting with a dark haired man.  
  
Everybody seamlessly parted for Spike and Dawn. Dawn let the music take over every inch of her body and Spike was along for the ride. She had her back to him and she started lower herself to the ground, and when the music it the chorus she sprung back up and turned herself to Spike. They continued to dance like this for what seemed like hours. At about twelve Dawn was beat. She and Spike started to walk to his apartment.  
  
At around ten the next morning the gang started to assemble although it was only really The Fang Gang in Buffy's kitchen.  
  
"Man, you guys should have been there. I haven't had that much fun since….that time with that chick and pool full of jello!" Gunn exclaimed  
  
"We got that from the first time you said it, except for the jello thing!" Cordy said  
  
"And there was this girl. The way she danced was amazing, she was grinding and—"  
  
"Should Fred be worried?" Angel teased  
  
"I think she has a boyfriend. That is one lucky guy! And with hair like that! I think a caught her name, they were chanting—"  
  
"Dawn!" Angel said as a stood up and gave her a hug making sure to stand away from the light.  
  
"Yeah that was her name!" Gunn said pointing Dawn  
  
"What are you guys doing here and why is that guy pointing at me?"  
  
"Here are the cliff notes an evil law firm in Los Angeles cloned grrr- Angel and he's here. And that's Gunn and Fred." Cordelia turned her attention to Gunn "This is Dawnie, Buffy's sister. She's like 15 there's no way she was the girl grinding with some guy with bad hair you saw last night at the Bronze! Right Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn stiffened "Oh No! I was at Janice's! Studied, watched movies went to bed, here now, bye!"  
  
"Yeah you don't look like a girl who would dance with some leather duster wearing bleach blond drunk." Fred said  
  
"Spike…DAWN get back here…"  
  
"You know Angel I really should be—doing something…"  
  
"Are seeing spike…"  
  
"What do you mean by see, yes I see him quite like I see you right now."  
  
"Were you the one who was dancing with him last night at the Bronze?"  
  
"Okay yes. We are seeing each other, but to come to my own defense I'm sixteen, thank you very much! And you were dating Buffy at my age!" With that she ran upstairs  
  
"Who's Spike?" Gunn asked 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Same goes from last chapter…By the By Spike owns his own apartment.  
  
Feedback: Yes please! E-mail me at pixie_of_dollywood@hotmail.com or say it in the review. If you have any ideas just send them, I'll try to put them in.  
  
"…You can't be serious Willow this is not a good thing!" Buffy said stalking toward Willow, Dawn wide-eyed and defenseless on the couch.  
  
"Look Buffy I'm not saying YEAH Dawn your dating an ex-bloodsucking creature of the night; but you have no idea how good he was for her, to her this past summer when you were..were…"  
  
"DEAD…..Willow just say it!" At this point Dawn's head jolted up from the floor dead center at Buffy, up until this point she had no idea how mad Buffy was.  
  
Angel, Fred, Cordy, Gunn, Xander, and Anya sat very uncomfortably in the summer's kitchen. Each person doing there own thing: Xander and Anya were making coffee, Gunn was sharpening a stake, Fred was scanning the newspaper, and Angel and Cordy were sitting at the small table staring at each other. After what seemed like ages trying to block out what was going on in the other room Gunn broke the silence.  
  
"Are they always like this or were they saving this for us?" Directing the question to Xander and Anya  
  
"It's always like this with hurricane de Summers! And were on Buffy turf now and as if there's not enough drama they're two of them! It's like watching a marathon of Passions!" Cordy said butting into the conversation  
  
"Well he's here…." Fred said almost at a whisper  
  
"What?" Angel asked knowing what her next words would be  
  
"Angelus he killed-make that disemboweled a girl last night and put her body parts on the front steps of her parents house." Fred finished with a utterly disgusted look on her face  
  
"BUFFY! GET IN HERE…..NOW" Angel hollered in the other room  
  
"Wha- what is it?" Buffy questioned  
  
"Well the big bad made his big entrance." Cordelia said handing the paper to Buffy  
  
"Call Giles tell him to meet us at the Magic Shop….and-and as much as I hate to say this at the moment, call Spike. We need as much people as we can that know Angelus patterns."  
  
Everyone made their way to the front door, as Dawn began to rise, Buffy put up her hand up "You're staying. And before you say anything here are the reasons A) It's too dangerous B) I don't think I can stand right now you and Spike in the same room together."  
  
As Dawn was deep in her English reading the phone rang. She had lost track of time it was about 9:00 pm. She felt sorry for herself it was 9:00 pm on a Saturday and where was she, at home reading Macbeth. She picked up the phone only to be greeted by loud music in the background.  
  
"Um…Hello?"  
  
"Hey chica!"  
  
"Janice?"  
  
"Yeah who else? Are we still going to the Bronze, test out our fake I.D.'s?"  
  
"I'm on house arrest, but you go have you fun!"  
  
"Are you sure-Alright you don't have to tell me twice."  
  
"The pouf has reverted to his original form!" Spike declared as he walked into the Magic Shop  
  
"Now not the time, or does Mr. Pointy have to tell you?" Buffy gave Spike a stare of death.  
  
"What do we know, seeing that I'm not a seasoned veteran like all of you?" Fred said putting out some research books  
  
"Fred, as I must say most answers are in books and this one I wish was in a book, but it's not." Giles said cleaning his glasses and placing them on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Again I say what do we know?"  
  
"Well he likes to end the world, so he's probably going to do that!" Xander joked  
  
"He likes to kill Buffy!" Cordy added  
  
"And he likes to assemble his childe." Angel whispered softly  
  
At 10:30 pm the phone rang again at the Summer's house. This time Dawn was watching Die Hard.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I guess the fake I.D. worked…a little too well!" Janice said  
  
"Are you drunk? Where are you I'm coming to pick you up! Where are you?"  
  
"At the Bronze, HEY SUGAR YOU LOOKING FOR A DATE!"  
  
"Don't move!" Dawn hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket.  
  
A dark figure immerged out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, come with me." The man whispered into the girl's ear  
  
"Wha-okay…"  
  
"What's your name?" He asked pulling her out of the Bronze and onto the street  
  
"Janice…Where we going?"  
  
Dawn didn't know why she was running so fast, she just had a feeling deep down inside that something bad was going to happen. She was about to pass her 5th cemetery and nothing had happened, which was always a good sign. The graves passed by her in a big gray blur. Dawn was about to pass Spike's old crypt when she heard a blood-curdling scream, quite like the ones you see in B movies. She ran to the source of the scream. The next images she saw made her heart go faint. Angel's alter ego Angelus was taking the last bit of life Janice had in her. He took notice of Dawn, he throw Janice's limp body on to Dawn. He licked his fangs and moved seamlessly towards her.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, this your friend? Man she tasted good. I wonder how good you will taste." He gave his usually laugh. Dawn dropped Janice  
  
Dawn felt like she was moving in slow motion and everything around her was going in fast forward. The last thing she remembered was leaving the cemetery and now she was at the door to the Magic Shop. She look down at herself she hadn't realized that Janice's blood was on her, there was so much. Something just snapped inside her. Although this moment only took a spilt second it felt like hours in Dawn's mind. She started pounding on the door.  
  
"HELP ME…OPEN THE DOOR…SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!!" Dawn screamed in the door.  
  
Spike was standing up against the book case by the front door. It was 11:00 pm and they had gotten no where. Then he smelled Dawn and everything seemed fine. She smelled like sunflowers and silk, and perspiration. Then there was the overwhelming smell of fear. Then he heard pounding on the door. He opened it and Dawn feel into his arms. It hurt him to see Dawn, his Dawn crying and couldn't do anything about it. After she calmed herself down he gathered her up in his arms and placed her on the counter.  
  
"Nibblit, Baby Doll?"  
  
"Home, take me home."  
  
"One round trip to Casa de Summer coming up."  
  
"No, I want to be with you…at your home."  
  
"Do what you need to do, to help her." Buffy said  
  
Spike picked her and turned to Buffy they gave each other a mutual nod. He walked to his apartment. He was almost shaking the only thing that calmed him was the steady beat of Dawn's heartbeat.  
  
The next morning Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Angel gathered again in the Summer's kitchen. Willow was scanning through the newspaper to see if anything had happened last night and maybe some clues of what happened to Dawn. She got the bottom of the front page and throw her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh God, Poor Dawnie." Willow whispered  
  
"What happened…Will?" Buffy grabbed the paper  
  
"Janice died…Buffy. They say that it was alcohol poisoning but the police can't figure out why she had to puncture marks in her neck and no blood left."  
  
"Who's Janice? Was she important to Dawn?" Angel asked guilt in his eyes  
  
"It would be as if Angelus had killed Willow" Buffy said  
  
"Oh…" was the only thing Angel could think of 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Same goes from last chapter…By the by Spike owns his own apartment. The beginning sort of back tracks from the end of Part 2. Meaning the beginning takes place a couple of hours after Spike takes Dawn home.  
  
Feedback: Yes please! E-mail me at pixie_of_dollywood@hotmail.com or say it in the review. But please my inbox is so empty! If you have any ideas just send them, I'll try to put them in.  
  
Spike woke to the violent tossing and turning of Dawn. She was no longer nestled in his arms, but she was on the other side of the bed. He yelled for her but she wouldn't wake up. He rolled on top of her and restrained her arms. He whispered soothing words into her ear. After 30 seconds she woke up with a scream, almost pushing Spike off the bed. He got back on the bed and sat across from her.  
  
"We can't have this 'Bit what's wrong." Spike said pushing hairs from Dawn's face.  
  
She looked down at her arms there was the dried blood again "I'm dirty so dirty." He should Spike her arms "Help me not be dirty!" She was like a child. Spike picked her up and walk to the bathroom. He undressed himself and then undressed her. He looked at her and she gave him a nod to continue. He started the shower and they both got in. Their eyes didn't roam; they stared straight at each other at all times. They dressed and sat back on the bed.  
  
"Your clean, now will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I just watched my best friend murdered by the man who made my sister's life hell."  
  
"Angelus?" Was the only words Spike could form, Dawn nodded, a lone tear rolled down her check  
  
  
  
Dawn returned to the Summer's house the next night on Spike's orders. She was greeted by everyone crowding her and asking 'If she was okay' it was almost too much for her. She gave a longing look at the door before she was rushed into the living room. After everyone settled on the couch Angel came up to Dawn and asked if he could talk to her. When they both had made it to the kitchen, Dawn went to go make hot coco.  
  
Angel started the conversation "I'm so sorry for your lost…There's nothing I can say that will make the pain go away, but it will it always does."  
  
"I know." Dawn looked at her hot coco "You know once Janice and I wondered if you the marshmallow would expand as big as the cup. We must have spent 2 hours trying to do that. Mom was driving up and down the streets looking for Buffy. Finally Janice had to leave. I was alone in the house for the first time in my life. It was nothing like I imagined it. When Buffy finally came home she was this disgusting color blond guy named Spike. That was the first time I ever met him."  
  
"I had no idea." Angel was confused at the point Dawn was trying to get at.  
  
"You know why mom was driving up and down the streets? Why Spike was over at the house? Angelus. Buffy was accused of murder. Spike wanted to stop Angelus. If it wasn't for Spike, Angelus would have sucked us all in hell. Angelus needs Spike as allies or he will know or he would be his foe." Angel knew exactly what Dawn was saying when something came flying through the window. Dawn picked it up and read it something fell out as she read it. Angel picked it up. It was half of a necklace it said Friends on it. Angel looked at Dawn's neck and saw the same necklace only it said Best on it.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"They have Spike." Dawn said evenly  
  
"They?"  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes. He was coming out of the worst hangover he thought, but wait he hadn't had anything to drink. His surroundings became all too clear.  
  
"You're up my Spike." A familiar voice said running a feather over his bare chest "I hope you like chains, they were my idea, I remember you like chains!"  
  
"Dru…" Spike gritted  
  
"Ah…William your up! Good…" Angelus through a crystal ball at Spike's chest  
  
"BOLLOCKS! BLOODY HELL…SIRE." The holy water leaving the last of the burns  
  
"We're going to have fun!" 


	4. Part Four

Everything same from last chapter….  
  
AN 1: if the beginning sounds familiar (or if it doesn't) it's from Becoming Part 2 you'll see…I don't want to give it away  
  
  
  
"You think you can change Spikey boy? Huh, you think acting like soul boy gets you in bed with Buffy…" Angelus pushed another sword through Spike's abdomen. He couldn't scream anymore. He was covered in bruises and cuts starting from his head and ending at his abdomen. He had several swords sticking out of him. He didn't know if he'd been here for weeks, days…they all melded into each other.  
  
"Dru…do you want to play a game?' Drusilla appeared  
  
Spike and her locked eyes "Let's see my Spike has been thinking about." He tried to look away with the little strength he had. Dru grabbed his face and jerked it forward: "My Spikey's being feisty!" "Be in me Spike…Look at me…See with your heart." Suddenly Dawn appeared.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Spike I thought I lost you…I love you!"  
  
"I love you too…Dawn?" Suddenly she vanished and Dru was left, she had played another one of her mind games.  
  
"So you weren't trying to get in Buffy's pants you were trying to get into Dawn's pants…I always knew you had a Lolita complex…every since that girl in Lake Como! HA!" Angelus laughed. He directed his next comment to his vampire minions "Kill the Girl."  
  
***  
  
Dawn was sitting in the Magic Box, everything seemed to be interesting. The candles, frog eyes anything to keep her attention from the task at hand.  
  
"Why would he take Spike?" Angel pondered to himself.  
  
"Buffy…" Giles started "If you face Angelus again you may have to kill him."  
  
"Geez Giles you say it once you say it twice but the third time loses its edge." Xander said  
  
"Not like I'm Angelus' number one fan, this is strictly because I don't want to be out of a job what if something happens to Angel if we kill Angelus?"  
  
"Good point Cordelia…We should well research."  
  
By this point Dawn had moved by the window looking out into the quiet night. She then heard the low rumbling, familiar she remembered it: Motorcycles. Then something came hurdling through the window straight at Dawn.  
  
"DAWN!!" Buffy screamed but before she could react Dawn had caught the knife inches from her heart.  
  
"Well that's not something you see everyday, except if you're us!" Gunn joked  
  
As people marveled Dawn's ability Angel, Buffy and Giles gave each other looks.  
  
"Buffy can I talk to you alone." Giles said  
  
"It's about me isn't it?" Dawn asked coldly  
  
"Well-" Giles started  
  
"If it is about me shouldn't I know…OR do I have to learn it from a book again." Dawn gave Buffy an icy stare  
  
"Yes Dawn you're very right. This past summer I did some research on the key and I hypnotized this might happen. Dawn as you know you are becoming a women and-"  
  
"Giles, could we cut out the after school special." Dawn gave her usual teenage look  
  
"Right, well you are made from Buffy's blood and she is a slayer…"  
  
"She's a slayer?" Buffy said flatly  
  
"No, no something more powerful! I believe with her key power and slayer blood in her she could be as strong as three maybe five slayers.  
  
"And this had to happen now." Cordelia said "What is this a T.V. show?"  
  
"They were obviously trying to kill her." Angel said  
  
"Ah guys could we figure this out later?" Willow broke into the conversation finally  
  
"Why?" They all asked in unison  
  
"I think I just went into labor!" Willow said  
  
They all ran out of the Magic shop.  
  
"Now you're going to tell me our lives aren't like a T.V. show' Cordy said as her and Gunn hopped in the Jeep.  
  
***  
  
"We have failed you master, we did not succeed in killing the girl." One of the minions said as he bowed down to Angel  
  
"You know some people would enjoy killing you, watching you turn to dust. I am one of those people!"  
  
Angelus took an axe and sliced all three of their heads off they turned to dust  
  
***  
  
As they all arrived at the hospital and got Willow taken care off, they waited patiently in the waiting room. Buffy looked around.  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
***  
  
Dawn had stayed back when they all left. She was now in Buffy's training room filling a black duffel bag with all the weapons she would need. She didn't care what anyone said this was the perfect time to break out Spike.  
  
***  
  
What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW it takes like 10 seconds…and I think nobody's reads it if they don't leave a review…COME ON PLEASE……….. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.don't sue me! Author's Note: Nothing new. Feedback: Yes please! E-mail me at pixie_of_dollywood@hotmail.com or say it in the review. But please my inbox is so empty! If you have any ideas just send them, I'll try to put them in.  
  
Dawn was going on pure instinct. She wasn't sure where Angelus was, but she felt as if there was someone in her, guiding her. She rounded a corner and she was on Crawford Street, there stood an enormous mansion. She had heard rumors about this place. Rumors she had over heard from kids at school, her mother's gossip buddies. An old couple lived in the enormous house it was perched above a hill. The husband had built it in the 1940's for he's family. They had three daughters. On the eve of earthquake ten years past their daughter were killed. After that point they never left they're house. They had their food delivered and what ever else they needed. Some people say the husband killed the wife then killed himself others say a monster killed them. One night four years ago when the entire town was silent all heard a scream. Nobody found their bodies. Nobody in their right mind would go near the house, they said it was cursed. That same year two boys went up to the house on a dare, they never came back. (AN: If you can't take the hints this is my version on how Dru Angelus, and Spike got the Crawford Street Mansion).  
  
"How could she have been so stupid? Is she always thinking about her boyfriend and not the good. of. anything?" Buffy was frantic  
  
"What are you talking about? This is exactly like her! I mean she's made from you isn't she?" Cordelia said pointing to Angel to prove her point more Before Buffy could retort they all heard a scream.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!"  
  
"Is that Willow?" Angel grimaced  
  
"No she did a spell so that she feels no pain during child birth!" Xander said looking up from his Highlights magazine  
  
"Xander when we have children I want her to do that spell on me. I've seen this happen to many women, 45.559% of the woman I did vengeance for was because of the pain in childbirth."  
  
"Buffy it was you who said it 'Love makes you do the wacky!' It's not like Dawn is the weak Dawnie we know. She can take care of herself."  
  
"Look she's my sister and I will always be there for her even if I die.again..again- you can come with me if you want but I'm going."  
  
With that Buffy turned around and Angel was hot on her heels  
  
"What a four-letter name for Ernie's roommate on Sesame Street?" Xander asked to many stares  
  
Drusilla doubled over in pain. "She's coming, she's coming." Drusilla quivered  
  
"Who.Buffy?" Angelus asked finishing up his latest session of torture on Spike  
  
"The light it shines, it burns.she's coming.she's HERE!"  
  
With that, their attention shifted to one of their minions being dusted. Angelus and Dru growled and switched to their 'game face'  
  
"Okay I get it you're evil" Dawn said  
  
"Don't worry my pet.I won't let her hurt you." Dru said licking a cut on Spike's check.  
  
"I'm gonna-"Angelus started "What kill me.How originally." Dawn finished. With that Angel lunged at her. In a blink of an eye she moved to the side and he fell to the ground. He kicked the floor from under her and rolled on top of her. He pinned her legs down with his.  
  
"You're no fun.You're not even trying.come on wriggle for me." Angelus teased  
  
She freed her right leg and kicked him off of her. He went flying into a wall.  
  
"That's it, I killed some very good people to live here and I won't have you coming in here and ruining my home!"  
  
He charged toward her as she dusted the last of his minions. His punch to her jaw came as a surprise. She stumbled a couple of steps as he jabbed and round-housed her. She stumbled into a wall and used the opportunity to duck. His punched the wall leaving a hole. She kicked him into the wall and ran to her black duffel bag and grabbed a stake. Angelus grabbed her by her hair and said: "Oh no, you don't I have plans for you!" and throw her outside into a fountain, she collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Dru, get rid of Spike, I have plans for Dawnie.Ones involving leather whips and feathers." Angelus said laughing  
  
"But.But.." Dru begged  
  
"I don't care what pathetic feelings you have for him- lose him!"  
  
Dru was pointing at him "Wa..Watc.Beh..you..Behind You.Watch Out"  
  
Before Angelus could turn around Dawn kicked him in the groan from behind: "That's for my sister.." She moved around his bent over figure grabbing his hair and kicked him in the groan again "That's for torturing my boyfriend." Dawn pulled out a stake and plunges it in his heart and whispers in his ear "and that's for me!" Dawn turns around and stalks to Drusilla.  
  
"His not yours you can't hurt him Miss. Edith says so!" Dawn stakes her effortlessly "Shut up!"  
  
She drops the stake and exhales deeply. She unchains Spike and they limp home as the sun rises in the east.  
  
They had only walked a few blocks when Angel became winded. He felt like someone was punching him.  
  
"You okay there?" Buffy asked  
  
Angel lunged toward nothing and fell. He rolled over and started to convulse. A big bright light shone in his eyes and moved down his body. It left through his toes and went into the sky.  
  
"ANGEL! TALK TO ME! ANGEL SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"I'm human" Angel said quite tonelessly  
  
"Then I think you need to see a doctor." Was all Buffy could think of.  
  
"Come on how long does it take for a baby to come out. You'd think it would want to come out being crapped up all this time-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" They all said even Anya this was his third rant in an hour.  
  
"Ahh..There are Buffy and Angel maybe they have wild and interesting stories about their adventures.please say you have something interesting to say!"  
  
"Angel's human!" Buffy said hardly containing her happiness  
  
"I'm human!" Angel smirked  
  
"As in red blood pumping.get winded when I got up the stairs cause I breath now-alive American!" Xander exclaimed  
  
"Yes-well everything's true except for the American part!" he said  
  
"Angel you need to see a doctor you need shots, tests-"Fred said  
  
"I already did" Angel pointed to his many band-aids on his arm  
  
The room fell silent again and then there was a cry.a baby's cry. Soon after that Giles came out of the room. "It's a girl-Buffy did you go to Dawn?"  
  
"We only got a couple of blocks and then Angel turned human.I'm sure she's fine she's strong."  
  
"Right well Willow wants to see you, it's been a late night why don't you all go home, get some rest, and you can all see the baby tomorrow!"  
  
Everyone started to leave as Buffy, Angel, and Giles made their way down the hallway  
  
"You look happy" Buffy directed towards Giles  
  
"So do you"  
  
As they entered their room Willow was holding her baby. "Hey Buffy" she whispered  
  
"Hey Wills!" she whispered back "Why'd you want to see me?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be the godmother of our baby!"  
  
"Oh god Will I would love to! This is the greatest night ever!"  
  
"Well I know my babies great but.wait...why are you so happy?"  
  
"Angel's human!"  
  
"Oh my god! Go get out of here.spend some only time together!"  
  
"But Will-"  
  
"No I command you go!"  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow morning!"  
  
"What are you going to name her Willow?" Angel asked  
  
"Wait, WHAT are we going to name her?" Willow asked  
  
Buffy and Angel arrived at the Summer's house 20 minutes later. Buffy started to kiss him, but Angel broke away.  
  
".Wait Buffy, we shouldn't rush into this! No believe me I want to DO this but we have to act like adults. We should talk."  
  
"Talk.yeah let's talk in the kitchen."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and started to kiss passionately.  
  
Sorry this took so long to update. This was a very hard chapter for me so sorry if it wasn't as good as other chapters. But if you think it's good then I'm crazy! And now another of my twisted ways to get reviews: This is for everyone! Please tell me in your review what you think Willow's baby girl name should be called! 


	6. Part Six

Panic took over Dawn's body. Spike was shaking uncontrollable and none of his wounds had healed. She knew what she should do, what she had to do, but she was afraid. Did she trust him enough? She did she love him enough? It was now or never. She had seen her sister hesitate and not go with her heart and lose everything. She heard her heart loud and clear and it was saying now.  
  
"Spike.Wake up.Spike!" She gave him a whispered hiss. He didn't respond but his eyes lids fluttered. "Drink.Drink Me.." It was an order not a statement or a question and he understood his eyes became clear. He nodded. Before she could do anything he pinned her to ground and sank his fangs in her neck.  
  
*Blood Lust* her mind said. Then images appeared in her head, memories, memories of Spike's life.  
  
//A child with, his blonde hair whipping around in the fall breeze, his eyes shone light blue, piercing the grey skies/ The child falls down on a rock/ The mother, with the same piercing blue eyes and blond hair with a slight red hue/ The mother cleaning his wound/ The child's sisters sing a rhyme they learned in school that day/One girl has blonde hair the other red both eyes the same blue/ The father comes home with his weekly wages from the factory/The man is a big in stature/He has unruly blonde hair with the same blue eyes/They all have dinner and after they sing together\\  
  
//The child now a young boy sits at his father's side/The boy's mother argues with a doctor/ The boy knows his father is dying, he wipes the blood from his mouth/The boy lays the dead flowers on his father's coffin/It's not the winter cold that chills his spine it's the burning question 'where do we go from here?'\\  
  
//The boy now a young man, scribbles fiercely/The young man's mother sells herself on the street just to get by/Soon his sister will to but for now they work as maids for a wealthy family/The young man helps them when they have dinner parties/And then he saw her.a face of an angel/Cecily\\  
  
//Now a man with a glimmer of a boy in his eyes/Living in an upscale apartment, the cream of the crop pf society/A wealthy man fell in love with his mother, taking her and her family away/Fancy dinners with Cecily/Cecily/Writing poetry for Cecily//  
  
The images became faster and more aggressive.  
  
//The wealthy man hurting his mother/What could he do?/'William The Bloody'/Cecily's beneath him/Being turned, the last of his innocence being taken away/Waking up in a coffin/The fear/The pain/The killing/The sex/The blood\\  
  
Pain, so much pain. And now they join together into the light to stop all the pain.  
  
Spike let go of Dawn and she collapsed on the ground. A million thoughts went through Spike's brain.  
  
"Oh god.what have I done? I killed her"  
  
Spike paced around the room  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"Oh God now I hear her.."  
  
"SPIKE"  
  
Dawn was now standing behind Spike. She turned him around and he looked into her eyes. He embraced her and held her.  
  
"Oh God your alive bit.Oh God!" he said into her neck  
  
"Oxygen becoming an issue." Dawn said out of breath  
  
"Oh right then.how are you alive.I drained you" the last part was almost a whisper  
  
"I have super human powers cause I'm the key and I'm made from the slayer"  
  
Spike touched her neck, the wound had healed and there was nothing left but a scar.  
  
"So you're fine."  
  
"Yes I am.Oh CRAP! I have to go see Buffy tell her I'm okay..will you be okay"  
  
"I'll be fine but take it easy bit.you're not a 100 percent."  
  
***  
  
Dawn walked briskly through her neighborhood, reality coming back to her. She realized that Buffy must be worried half to her third death! She walked through the back door leading to her kitchen and stopped in her tracks. The only thing she could form out of her mouth was:  
  
"OH-MY-GODDDDDDD!!!"  
  
At that Buffy and Angel woke up. Angel lay naked atop of Buffy who was equally naked. Their make-shift bed was nothing more than what used to their kitchen table. The table was broken in half from the weight when they were-let's not go there. Dawn ran to linen closet and grabbed the closest thing she could find-towels. She ran back trying to avert her eyes.  
  
"Here cover up.OH MY GODDDD that's my history book and my history paper! You guys had sex on my HISTORY PAPER! I have to turn that in next week! EWWW!!! I risked my life last night and what were you doing? BOINKING! Wait- Why aren't you evil? Back EVIL FIEND!"  
  
Angel took the towels from Dawn and passed one to Buffy. He wrapped the towel around and walked to her directly into the light.  
  
"Dawnie Calm Down. Inhale. Exhale. Like this." Angel demonstrated  
  
"You're human." She said dumbfounded  
  
"Yes Dawnie he is." Buffy said coming around him kissing his shoulder  
  
"And I'm guessing your back together." Dawn said  
  
"You bet!" Angel said grabbing Buffy and kissing her  
  
"That's it I'm gone.I just came to say that I was okay and get some clothes cause I'm going to spend the weekend with Spike." Dawn rushed out the last part  
  
"Stay as long as you want with Spike!" Buffy yelled dreamily as Dawn ran up the stairs  
  
"Defiantly as long as you want!" Angel whispered into Buffy's ear  
  
***  
  
Spike felt a wrenching in his gut a pain so badly he fell to the floor. He tried using his hands to pull himself up but the pain knocked him back down. Finally the pain subsided and he got up. When he got up he felt very peaceful it was one of the best feelings he ever felt. Shortly afterward he felt the worse feeling he had ever had.  
  
"Bloody Hell"  
  
And with that he collapsed 


	7. Part Seven

Dawn walked back to the apartment in a daze.  
  
/Let's review what happened: Naked Angel, Naked Buffy, Naked together, Sex on table, I can stay with Spike till whenever.sounds about right/  
  
"This day couldn't get any weirder!" Dawn muttered as she walked through the apartment door.  
  
Her eyes panned the apartment; there were papers everywhere, books thrown, plates smashed, and a trail of blood. Dawn nervously followed the trail. It ended at the bathroom door. She tried to open the door but it was locked, she tried a little harder and the door broke.  
  
"Guess I'm gonna have to learn how to control that."  
  
Spike was in the fetal position sitting in the tub.  
  
"Mind telling me why you went all 'rock star' in the living room?"  
  
Spike looked up at her his eyes were red and irritated there were dry tears on his checks.  
  
"oh god who died.OH GOD WHO DIED?"  
  
He suddenly grabbed Dawn by the arm and pushed her hand to his chest.  
  
"You're human..that's great" Dawn said her dreams becoming reality  
  
"No it's not I have this soul and I now I feel really really bad. I was getting REALLY comfortable, you know putting my past life behind me.and now I see their faces and then I see you and I can't believe the same person could do something like that and love you.and I just want this feeling to go away. Anything for this feeling to go away"  
  
"I can help Spike please let me in. Let me help." She tried to touch his face but pushed her hand away  
  
"I think we need a break."  
  
"If that's what you need, I'll get some ice cream or finish up some homework."  
  
"No I mean a break from us.I have to think about some things and I think we want different things and I..I.I"  
  
Before Spike could finish Dawn ran out of the apartment.  
  
".and I don't want to hurt you" he finished  
  
*** Everybody had gathered in Willow's hospital room they all played with the baby and gave Willow gifts.  
  
"A breast pump.wOw.ttthanks Cor.." Willow looked at contraption  
  
"Well you know." Cordelia trailed on  
  
"What are you going to name the baby?" Fred asked as she held the baby  
  
"Well it's interesting you mention that I was thinking something to remember Joyce by but Willow wanted to name her Tara so we've come to the conclusion of Tara Joy Giles." Giles said sounding very British  
  
"Sorry we're late we were.is THAT A BREAST PUMP?" Buffy asked  
  
"Tara Joy Giles"  
  
"Huh?" Angel asked  
  
"The baby we named it.sorry trying to avert attention from the breast pump."  
  
"Is Dawn okay" Gunn asked  
  
"Um yeah I think" Buffy said  
  
"Well Mrs. Giles you have bounced back from that baby so fast we can discharge this afternoon if you would like?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Honey, get the bag. Now!"  
  
"Well maybe tonight you and everyone else can come over for a post-baby-I'm fabulous BBQ!" Buffy announced  
  
"You cook?" Cordelia asked horrified  
  
"In theory" Buffy shot back  
  
"Well actually I thought maybe you and I could go for a picnic and watch the sunset.you know seeing that's it's my first one in 248 years or so." Angel said giving Buffy a devilish smile  
  
"How can I resist?" Buffy gave Angel a kiss  
  
"And next on Sunnydale Place we all leave the lovebirds alone so they can do some sweet loving." Gunn mocked  
  
"Who's up for taco's" Fred asked  
  
***  
  
"So where will this special picnic be taking place" Buffy asked as they walked through the door  
  
"It's a surprise!" Buffy stopped unbuttoning Angel's shirt  
  
"Well then I should save myself"  
  
"I don't think so" Angel grabbed Buffy and carried her up the stairs on his shoulder Halfway to their bedroom they heard a whimpering and sobs. Angel put Buffy down and she walked to the source of the noise.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy opened the door  
  
Dawn was curled on her bed crying, Billy Idol and Sex Pistols records broken on the floor.  
  
"I'll just be out here" Angel said closing the door  
  
"I would ask are you okay but that's a severely stupid question and now I'm rambling.what's up?"  
  
"I can't breath I feel like I'm dead.he's gone." she wept into Buffy's lap  
  
"Spike that little son of-"  
  
"No please it's not his fault.he's different"  
  
"How. what does he have a soul" Dawn just starred at her "Does he?" Dawn shook her head  
  
"His human" Dawn choked out  
  
"What?" Dawn moved her hair to show a little scar on her neck  
  
"I think it was this" Dawn stated  
  
"Honey I'm sorry." They embraced in a hug  
  
"You're not disappointed at me or anything"  
  
"I know how love makes you do wired things"  
  
"Go be with Angel. I just need to be alone"  
  
Buffy left Dawn's room with a feeling of old times.easier times where the world was based on your boyfriend. Angel roused her out of her thoughts  
  
"Is she okay?" he always thought of her as his sister  
  
"Boy trouble."  
  
"Girl talk"  
  
"Yeah she needed someone who knows how it feels to have someone leave you."  
  
"Buffy about that I'm sor-"Angel started to say  
  
"I know"  
  
*** "What's the deal with the whole Dawn/Spike/Angel/Buffy thing?" Fred asked stuffing her face with her third taco  
  
"Yeah Cor I thought he was with that freaky dark haired vamp chick" Gunn added  
  
"Well.As you know Angel is Spike's childe so is Dru well Spike and Dru got together while Darla also known as the big bleach blonde ho's beast was with Angel. When Angel got his soul they broke up went their separate ways. When Buffy and Angel were all hot and heavy Spike and Dru came to town to raise hell. When Angel lost his soul the three teamed up again. When Angel was about to end the world.Spike formed a thing with Buffy so he could get Dru back. To make this painfully long story short in the end Dru left Spike. Angel left Buffy. Spike falls for Dawn. Angel and Buffy back together."  
  
"That's a nice story it just proves that love conquers all!" Gunn said  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Fred said burping  
  
"I could totally be a writer for Passions" Cordelia said in her own thoughts  
  
*** "Okay why did you bring me here? The site of many bad things" Buffy asked as they walked to the vacant lot above the mansion  
  
"You'll see" Angel said he check his watch it was a few minutes till complete sunset "Anyway you know they have the best views from here"  
  
"Okay but their better be a blan-ket" Buffy was in owe there were candles everywhere, food, and champagne  
  
"You like?" Angel I asked Buffy nodded her head "Come on it's just a few moments till sunset." Angel took Buffy by the hand and they sat on the blanket  
  
Buffy peeked at the food and took out a piece of bread "what's with your fascination with sunset?' Buffy asked inspected the bread then finally eating it  
  
"This" Angel pointed out towards the sky in a matter of minutes the sun had set and it was dark. Buffy noticed that it was unusually dark out and that none of the stars were in the sky. Then suddenly the stars appeared and spread throughout the sky almost spelling "Will You Marry Me?"  
  
"Oh my god that says 'Will you marry me?'" Buffy turned around to Angel; he had his hand out stretched with a ring in his palm.  
  
When Buffy didn't answer he went into his prepared speech "I know I don't deserve you and that we've had a lot of trouble sometimes facing death but we've had a lot of god times and if you would-"  
  
"Yes!" Buffy said finally "Yeah?" "Yeah!"  
  
***  
  
s 


	8. Part Eight

AN: Angel knows Spike's human.  
  
Dawn laid on her bed deep in thought.  
  
/Everyone gets a happy ending. Angel's probably proposed to Buffy already.I wonder what she's gonna say? I dunno? This has only been her dream since she was 16! Maybe Spike will come back.I mean Angel did.Why would Spike?/  
  
Dawn threw her hands over her face. She couldn't cry anymore tears, she just whimpered. Dawn walked onto her balcony on the side of her house. She heard a rustle in the bushes before she could look around there was a dark figure in front of her. She launched at it.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn screamed "I mean," She stepped away from him and went back into her room ".shouldn't you be half way to Los Angeles or London to go brood or something."  
  
"Look I was wrong-I've been thinking for hours and you know what I've come up with? I'm tired of thinking.That was someone else who did that.You are the closet thing that has made me feel human.and now that I am I want to be with you..God I sound like a bloody Scooby!"  
  
She just nodded "I've emotionally been through a lot so right now I can't really form any emotion.but were to it would be happy!" Dawn collapsed onto the bed  
  
Spike tucked her into bed  
  
"Stay." Dawn said  
  
Spike slipped into bed and felt that feeling again when he was oh so close to her the warmth in his belly.the feeling of being human..  
  
***  
  
Angel was the first one up in the house. He looked over at Buffy and kissed her shoulder. He made his way to Dawn's room. He had always thought of her as a sister and he didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Angel said cheerily when he so a way too familiar bleach blonde with his paws all over Dawn.  
  
He was beyond mad. He grabbed Spike out of the bed.  
  
"WHAT DO U THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Angel asked  
  
Spike becoming fully awake looked down..he was wearing only boxers this didn't look good "I..I.We're back together"  
  
"Like I believe that! Dawn would never take you back after what you did to her!" Angel exclaimed  
  
"I took him back." Dawn said brushing the sleep from her eyes  
  
"OH! I'm so happy for you." Angel put Spike down  
  
***  
  
It was mid-afternoon on a beautiful Sunday in Sunnydale. Everyone gathered at the Summer's residence for a nice BBQ. Buffy and Angel manned the grill. Gunn and Fred made the salad. Cordelia was buying chips and dip, and Xander was helping her. Anya was baking cookies (her newest hobby). And Giles and Willow were cooing after their baby. There was just one thing missing.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Gunn asked  
  
"She said she had to do something."  
  
*** "What do I say?" Dawn looked over at Spike  
  
Janice had been buried hours ago but Dawn couldn't face seeing her parents at the service.  
  
"I dunno luv, I've caused a lot of these but never been to one. I guess say what you wish you would have said to her"  
  
Dawn nodded ".In the fourth grade I stole your doll's school outfit.and Mr. Anker's history test was easy." She dropped the blood red rose on the grave and walked away  
  
*** Now the BBQ was in full swing. Spike and Dawn walked out into the backyard where everyone was. After everyone got comfortable, Buffy and Angel stood up in front of the group.  
  
"Guys we have an announcement to make Angel and I are getting married!" Buffy squealed  
  
Everyone went on with their own conversations  
  
"Um..hello getting married here. Come you guys nearly had a heart attack when Giles and Willow said they were getting married."  
  
"Well A. Um he's like her grandfather..."Cordelia started  
  
"Excuse Me." Giles said  
  
"Can I finish and B. We all knew you were going to get married..and frankly we'll thought it would be sooner!"  
  
And so started the next chapter in the Scoobies lives..  
  
***  
  
That's all folks.well for this series. the next series will be about Buffy and Angel's wedding and of course craziness happens. Don't worry plenty of Spawn action.I have some parts written in the next series but it's out of order.I don't know when it will be up. School has been crazy! But here's a sneak peak of what's gonna happen: The X-men come to investigate the Initiative.you know what that means.RILEY! If past lovers are coming into town then Darla's coming too (not in the same chapter though.too much plot never good just look at Push Nevada) .that's right folks why not! If you have any ideas on what you want to happen I'll try to work them in.Write them into the review! 


End file.
